El video
by Peony Bolger
Summary: Ha pasado casi un año desde el suicidio de Sherlock Holmes, y el escéptico John Watson aún no ha podido superar su depresión, ni sus desórdenes alimenticios ni su cojera que han vuelto a su vida. Pero su amigo, Greg Lestrade, le mostrará un video que le hará recordar viejos tiempos y poder reír otra vez, aunque sea fugazmente.


Faltaban solamente un par de días para que se cumpliera el primer aniversario del suicidio de Sherlock Holmes, y John Watson no la estaba pasando nada bien. A pesar de haber seguido las citas con su terapeuta para salir adelante de este nuevo trauma, no había dado resultado. Durante el año que había transcurrido, John se volvió un hombre más callado, y poco a poco empezaron a aparecer indicios que aseguraban que su cojera estaba volviendo.

En cada una de estas citas, Ella, preocupada por su paciente, le pedía que saliera más con sus amigos, que retomara su vida social, tal como se lo había pedido cuando John volvía del ejército, luego de haber sido disparado en el hombro izquierdo. John verdaderamente intentaba hacerle caso a Ella, manteniendo vigente su amistad con distintas personas, especialmente con Lestrade, quién después de la muerte del detective, se había vuelto un muy buen apoyo para John. Ambos habían conocido a Sherlock, y habían sido de los pocos que lo había tolerado lo suficiente para conocerlo mejor.

Pero a pesar de los intentos de John de no quedarse estancado en su vida, él no podía seguir adelante, por mucho que lo intentara. Ya nada era igual sin su mejor amigo, sin las aventuras que habían tenido, sin la vida que había perdido.

John estaba sentado en un restaurante, comiendo solitariamente el plato más pequeño, como lo hacía casi a diario, mostrando síntomas de un desorden alimenticio. Estaba esperando a Greg, el cual le dicho el día anterior que si podía iría a almorzar con él ese día. Lestrade sabía cuánto lo necesitaba su amigo cuando se aproximaba una fecha tan importante.

-Hola, John –dijo el Detective Inspector, sentándose en la silla de enfrente de la mesa. Se notaba que se había hecho un corte de pelo– ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –contestó por pura costumbre aunque no fuera cierto– ¿Cómo está todo en el trabajo?

-Bien, sí, New Scotland Yard es un lugar donde el trabajo nunca para, pero en realidad me gusta que sea así –dijo Greg, recordando nostálgicamente esos casos en los que Sherlock ayudaba, y luego los nuevos casos que hizo junto con John. Su trabajo, a pesar de gustarle, ya no era lo mismo, ya no tenía a alguien verdaderamente inteligente que lo ayudara en el trabajo. Sally Donovan era competente y capaz, pero su personalidad y humor le restaba puntos, y Anderson no era la mejor ayuda que esperaría Lestrade. John había abandonado los casos y el mundo detectivesco para intentar tener una vida normal y alejada de lo que le trajera tristes recuerdos.

Ambos siguieron conversando de distintos temas, mientras almorzaban, aunque John no tocó nada de la ensalada. Los dos se veían muy tristes, que todos los comensales evitaban mirarlos. Especialmente encontraban extraño a John, el que cada vez que alzaba el tenedor, su mano temblaba tanto que se le caía y tenía que intentarlo nuevamente.

-Esta maldita mano… También me ha estado molestando mi pierna un poco. Mi terapeuta dice que pronto podría volver a cojear –dijo John evitando la rabia de convertirse prácticamente en un inválido.

-Ah, verdad que eras cojo. Se me había olvidado. ¿Y tu blog? ¿Vas a seguir escribiendo?

-No.

-Está bien, como quieras –dijo Greg recordando la última cosa que escribió Watson en su blog: _él era mi mejor amigo y siempre creeré en él_. Eso lo decía todo, no había qué más poner en el blog después de eso. Era un final tajante.

-No sé qué más escribir. No hay nada más que escribir –replicó John, el que ya estaba decidido a no comer postre.

-Bueno, eso lo decides tú. Pero… ¿Sabes qué? Debido a la fecha… Sé que es duro para ti, al fin y al cabo eras mucho más cercano a Sherlock que yo… Pero quería mostrarte algo para que te animaras –dijo Lestrade sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

-¿Ah? –Preguntó John desconcertado– ¿Qué es?

-Observa y entenderás –contestó Greg dándole el teléfono a su amigo para que mirara–- Apreta el botón de reproducir.

No fue necesaria ninguna explicación. En el teléfono de Lestrade comenzó a andar un video que había tomado el Detective Inspector desde su mismo celular, donde se mostraba la entrada de la calle del piso 221 B de la calle Baker, con un coche de policía afuera, con las luces apagadas. No se trataba de una emergencia. En el video se podía ver, borrosamente por los movimientos del teléfono, cómo John usaba su fuerza para mantener a Sherlock de pie, el cual estaba en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, mientras John intentaba abrir la puerta con una mano.

-Es del caso de Irene Adler, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo nos fuiste a buscar a su casa?

-Así es. Tenía que grabar eso, era divertidísimo –dijo Lestrade sonriendo nostálgicamente.

John siguió observando el video, recordando lo que había sucedido. Tal como lo había grabado Lestrade, se veía cómo Sherlock, sin saber qué hacía, se liberaba del apoyo de los brazos de John mientras le gritaba monosílabos incomprensibles, intentado subir las escaleras hacia el departamento solo, aunque en vano, rodando escaleras abajo. Las risas en el video eran contagiosas.

-Oh, por Dios, ¡me había olvidado que habías grabado esto! ¡Eso fue graciosísimo! –Comentó entre pequeñas risas ahogadas.

-No pude evitarlo, tenía que grabar esto –dijo Greg sonriendo– ¿Cómo fue que le pasó eso? ¿Adler…?

-Creo que le dio una inyección con algún tipo de droga… Algo así –respondió Watson volviendo a ver el video. Era chistosísimo ver a su mejor amigo en un estado similar al de la ebriedad, a momentos mirando la cámara del teléfono como si no supiera qué es. Tan divertido era el video que John no pudo contener las ganas y se echó a reír con una carcajada sonora mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño. Desde hacía casi un año que no se reía de verdad… Las personas sentadas en las otras mesas lo miraron con extrañeza, aunque a Watson ya no le importó.

Cuando terminó el almuerzo, Lestrade tuvo que irse urgentemente de vuelta al trabajo y John se quedó solo, como era habitual, pero con una pequeña llama de alegría nostálgica. Se sentía asombrado al notar cómo un simple video podría haberlo hecho sonreír y olvidarse de todo por lo menos unos minutos.

Pero lamentablemente, ese tiempo pasó. El video seguiría siendo muy atesorado por Watson, pero ya no lo podría volver a ver sin sentir un nudo en la garganta. Especialmente, en cada parte en donde Sherlock mirara hacia la cámara, como si verdaderamente estuviera viendo a John.

-En fin –dijo John hablándose a él mismo, una costumbre recientemente adquirida, mientras se levantaba para irse y miraba su reloj–, pronto se cumplirá un año. El primer año de tantos más…

Mientras caminaba en la calle buscando un taxi, de pronto sus ojos tropezaron en un peatón que corriendo velozmente cruzó la calle, a punto de ser atropellado por los automóviles, sin detenerse, y perdiéndose en un callejón en el otro lado de la calle de donde se encontraba John. Watson hubiera jurado haber visto a alguien con el cuello de su gabardina levantado hacia arriba, con el mismo cabello y la misma contextura física. La expresión era la misma, e incluso la forma de correr. A John sólo le hacía falta cruzar la calle y entrar al callejón para disipar las dudas, para tal vez encontrarse con la mejor sorpresa que podía esperar… O con la peor decepción…

-Fue una sugestión, sólo busca tu taxi –se dijo a sí mismo, subiéndose al primer vehículo que se detuvo para llevarlo a su hogar.


End file.
